Kalakon
The Kalakons were a polymorphoid civilization originating from the Unaffiliated planet Kreesha (HR 88217 IV) Physiology The primary defining feature of Kalakons is their non-rigid, prehensile bone structure that allows them to alter the physical orientation of their limbs, organs, and other skeletal features. Through this they are able to conform their bodies to fit any of a number of physical shapes with the most typical being bipedal, quadrupedal, and serpentine. Kalakon are covered in several thin layers of dense hair similar in texture to an otter, though with a somewhat rubbery characteristic that allows the Kalakon to gain exceptional grip on smooth surfaces. Their knee-length tail and long, tapered snout gives them an appearance similar to a stoat when in their quadrupedal form, though they are able to mimic nearly any facial shape and blend their tail into the form of either leg. A typical Kalakon is 1.6 meters (5 foot 4 inches) in height while in bipedal form, elongating to 2.6 meters (8 foot 6 inches) when in serpentine form. Typical weight is 40 kg (90 lbs). The Kalakon serpentine shape is considered their ‘travel form’, as they are able to reach speeds up to 15 meters/second by skillful flexing of their bones and muscles while within a tube of the proper diameter. Kalakon colonies, vehicles, and ships contain webs of tubing that allows them to rapidly travel from point to point. Kalakon are a mono-gendered race with each individual able to both bear young and provide genetic material to another individual for copulation. The process is very similar to humanoid reproduction, otherwise. It is very common for individual Kalakon to prefer one gendered role over the other, leading to the race often being erroneously referred to a tri-gendered race (Male, Female, and None). Due to the extremely different genetics of the Kalakon they are completely genetically incompatible with all other humanoid races, however Kalakon bone tissue has been found to be easily modified to act as a catalyst for skin and muscle tissue replacement in severe cases of flesh-eating bacteria or necrotic tissue loss. Kalakon blood plasma is also suitable as a universal donor. Kalakon do not sleep, though they do enter a dormant period where most higher brain functions are inactive. During this meditative period, Kalakon are able to absorb information via auditory sources, so it is often used as a time for study and light reading. Omnivorous, Kalakon are able to digest nearly any organic matter and typically do so without breaking it into pieces or chewing. A typical meal for a Kalakon is one packaged into a spherical shape and swallowed whole. As Kalakon age, their ability to alter the shape of their skeletal structure reduces, often leading to a condition known as Tree Branch Syndrome where one or more bones will become rigid, sometimes leading to great discomfort if they are not all oriented in a manner to fit a certain body shape. Soaking in scalding mud sometimes alleviates this condition. History Ancient Kalakon ''' The polymorphic nature of Kalakon skeletal structure is not unique to the species on their home world. Prehensile bones evolved very early in the planet’s development, so most animals have some form of shape-shifting ability. Predator species were quite rare due to the ease with which most animals are able to evade capture, however a few did thrive primarily through greater usage of the shifting abilities and, eventually, tool usage. The creation of the net is considered the primary invention that accelerated Kalakon development. '''A World of Tubes'' The first tube network dates back almost 5000 years and is thought to be the basis of the first Kalakon civilization as it allowed for a central system of government to be developed through which trade was established. Numerous advances if materials allowed for faster traversal of the tube network, as well as methods of switching, detection, and collision avoidance further enhanced the ability for Kalakon to travel great distances without the need for powered vehicles. As such, the development of the wheel came abnormally late compared to any other known advanced species. The Kalakon home world of Kreesha has 9.1 million kilometers of tubing used exclusively for travel. 'A Sudden Jump Into Space ' The Kalakon had only just begun to utilize air travel as a means of more rapidly traversing their world when a Grizzella colony ship crash landed on the planet. Though the occupants of the ship were all killed and the ship was badly damaged, the technology in the ship was rapidly backward engineered. First contact with the Federation came with the arrival of the USS Eurasia at the independent space colony Wonderland in 2279. Kreesha remains unaffiliated, despite ongoing efforts by the Federation to incorporate the region, though there are several hundred Kalakon that have sought individual citizenship within the Federation. A few dozen of these have joined Starfleet. Government The Kalakon government is a decentralized series of states, each maintaining independent control over their region of the planet as well as a small number of colonies. Most states are firmly divided by cultural differences that have long prevented formation of a cohesive central government. However, Kreesha Connection, the agency that maintains the planet’s tube network, has become something of a representative of the species, and is the entity that alien races typically communicate with. Culture and Tradition Due the nature of Kalakon shape-altering, identification has long been a problem without an easy solution. Tattooing become a favored method of identity, typically in the form of a small but intricate design somewhere on the forehead or above either eye since these areas are the least malleable of the Kalakon’s skeleton. The location also allows for two Kalakon to identify each each when face-to-face inside of a travel tube. Most modern Kalakon elect to use implants that identify via short-range radio frequencies, though many still have tattoos. Depending on the state of origin, Kalakon views on gender-identity vary, ranging from strictly binary to strictly singular, which remains one of the few cultural disparities that can lead to conflict between individuals and groups. Nearly every sub-culture of Kalakon society emphasizes some form of building, be it structural, artwork, or botanical sciences. As such, Kalakon engineering skills are renowned which, coupled with their ability to squeeze into nearly any space, makes them highly sought after as operations personnel. Despite the fact that designing clothing that a Kalakon can wear at all times is nearly impossible, Kalakon are typically quite modest. Most travel hubs on their home world and colonies have massive locker room storage so that Kalakon can travel via the tube network unclothed and immediately be dressed at their destination without needing to carry their garments with them. Some sub-cultures are strictly nudists, while others consider clothing only necessary for safety and ceremony purposes. It is very common for a Kalakon to have individual names for each of their typical body forms, leading to many to take a ‘heart name’ or middle name in order to conform to naming conventions used by some sub-cultures and alien societies.